


Trying Again

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Over stimulation, Passing Out, Semi-Explicit, Smut, no name using until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: Porn... with something of a plot.





	Trying Again

It started out as simple darkness, a comforting isolation in pitch black and silence, He was curled up under the duvet, and isolation of his own making. It was comforting, almost like being in the womb once more, this was one of two ways he’d unwind after an extended period of death and negativity. Muffled by the blanket, he could still hear the soft sounds of the bedroom door opening, and the scuffing of feet entering the room. A new weight made the bed drip.

He already knows who it is. He remains curled up on his side under the blanket. It’s warm and comfortable.

A warm body slides underneath to join him in the warm, quite dark. A familiar body presses up against his back, a familiar voice chuckles in his ear darkly, but not cruelly. He was a bit surprised the others weren’t there yet, but it had been a long day for all of them.

“The other two will be here in a bit, some things needed to be resolved.”

Gloved fingers caressed his body, cradling him close as soft breathing, warm and moist, ghosted along his ear. He pressed his face into the mattress as those same fingers traced the scars across his stomach through his shirt. Horizontal scars that were painful to look at, painful to think about, they were guilty marks, brands that would never fade to prove his guilt. He failed them, all of them. And because of it, there were so many the 4 of them would never meet. Why did his body have to be cursed as such? Unable to reach fruition?

Circles were rubbed into the soft, scarred flesh as warm lips were pressed against the nape of his neck.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” His companion whispered gently.

It certainly felt like it. If he hadn’t been reckless that day in his youth, would his body be capable of enduring to term? It was an answer he’d never have, after all, what’s done is done. It didn’t stop him from wondering, from dreaming of what ifs. And they were wonderful dreams, of warmth and love, of cradling the proofs of their bonds, alive and wiggling and alive. None of them blamed him for this body of his, but he saw it, the longing in their eyes when another parent walked down the street, passed them by, with a live one resing in their arms.

The door opened again, and two more pairs of feet traversed to the bed. The mattress dipped again as new bodied slid under the blanket, as new arms found their way around him.

“Thinkn’ again?” One voice asked.

He hummed in response, hands began rubbing bubbly circles across his hips where the boned jutted out, another set began rubbing along the arch of his spine.

“-Think he’s depressed, all the losses are getting to him.” His original companion said.

“Unsurprising, none of them have lasted longer than 5 months.” A third voice said.

He managed to wiggle enough freedom to allow him to flop onto his stomach. It was childish, he knew that, but he didn’t want to think about that. He was sorely tempted to tread that line, participate in that which would keep him from thinking. But if he went that far, asked any of them to go that far, they would ultimately try again, hoping this time it worked.

He had known what he was getting into, She had made sure it had been ground into his skull, that because of the poison and antidote it would be hard to him to do what other Alber’s bodies could do. At this point he was beginning to think it impossible for his body to do more than ignite the spark of life only to snuff it out, leaving him with death.

They to had known what coupling with him entailed, it was written in his bone, carved into the muted smell of his body. Did any of them now regret it? He wasn’t opposed to trying again, he’d already crossed into insanity a long time ago. He was always ready to try and fail and try again waiting for the time it actually worked. After the fifth time, she’d just looked at him and shaken her head. It wasn’t her place to judge, she’d told him. If he’d decided to wait and regain his years naturally it might not have been a problem. That had gone unsaid.

Lips were placed against his neck, his shoulders, his back, hands caressed his arms, spine, and thighs. It was soothing.

“None of us mind trying again.” One of them told him.

“None o’ us mind trying again, but why haven’t we gone and ask em’ for-”

One of the other two, or maybe both, kicked their bull-headed companion.

“Idiot, it isn’t about a lack of Children! It’s about Shin wanting to have them himself!” One of them hissed.

He let out a bitter chuckle. He didn’t want to be a bother, if they really desperately wanted kids that bad, he was willing to comply. But he was also right, this was more than just having children, it was about obtaining them himself on his own, with his own body. Was that because of his Alber instincts? Some misplaced pride that demanded he do this himself to prove that he could?

“I’h know that!” They quipped back. “But isn’t insanity defined as doin’ the same thing over and over again to get a different result?”

“Yes, but remember Alber’s naturally dislike the idea of needing another to surrogate, but embrace being one themselves. It’s their nature to be a carrier.” His original companion reminded. “Part of this is him proving to himself he can do was every other Alber does naturally.”

He was a burden, wasn’t he, bothering others like this with his pride and selfishness. If he had remained with ‘her’, would she have gone along it for this long? He looked at her relationships now; a loving Alber of her own and two beautiful children. Something that he couldn’t have given her so readily as her partner now had. It made the truth ache all that much harder.

Teeth were pressed up against the curve of his collarbone, he let out a hiss of want. A finger was tracing figures at the base of his spine, teasing and offering to go lower. Let him decide if he wanted more, wanted to try again. Other hands were rubbing and caressing his thighs, teasing the inner seams of his legs. A part of him, the Alber part of him, yearned to try again, to be pleased in the way on his Vaken’s could provide, to try and achieve fruition even if he was only likely to fail.

“What do you want, love?”

He wanted all they would offer, but he hesitated. The want was strong, being pressed up against the mattress like he was prevented them from seeing how he ached for it. Ached to be filled and sown in the ways they provided. All they’d have to do is feel between his legs to know how much he wanted them. He was scared, scared they would eventually grow tired of trying, of his shortcomings. It burned in the back of his mind even as his body was teased and aroused so.

“What is it that you want?”

I want to try again, to keep on trying until I provide it on my own. But I’m scared, scared that it will just be waiting and waiting with no end and you’ll all grow tired and leave to find other, capable Albers. I’m scared of the loneliness, scared to be left behind to become nothing more than a failure.

“I don’t know about the others, but I’m willing to wait. Even if we have to ask for help to produce, I’d be willing to keep on trying, even if nothing happens.”

Did he say that out loud?! Shit!

He whimpered, both out of arousal and distress.

“It’s in your nature to pursue such insanity, and if it helps you, I will aid in such.”

Fingers were teasing him lower now, prodding at him from outside his pants and shirt. If he had been standing, or doing anything that placed weight on his legs, they would have certainly been shacking. It felt good.

“I refuse to be the off man out. I’ll keep going only if you want to keep trying.”

Even if this moment was just that, this part of the present, it soothed him. He pushed against the fingers teasing his lower body. Those fingers teasing his rear teased between his legs, their owner let out a low whistle.

“Ready and eager, how aroused for us you’ve become.” A voice teased.

Cool fingers and blunts nails scraped along his burning flesh. The duvet was thrown off, cool air pressing up against his heated flesh, he was pulled back against someone’s chest, shirt pulled up to his armpits. His eyes were shut. He didn’t want to think about what they were doing, what they were going to do, he just wanted to feel. He sighed in pleasure as hands rubbed down his spine and ribs. He arched as tingers began rubbing his nipples, roughhousing the sensitive buds with the pads of thumbs and pointers. An open mouth pressed itself against the left side of his neck, teeth biting into his flesh to leave welts and bruises. A tongue, wet and warm began teasing the scars along his stomach, licking into his navel before returning to leave wet lines over his marked skin.

Dexterous hands undid the button and zipper of his pants, fingers toying with the still clothed arouse attached to his crotch. Gentle promises and searing predictions, perverted nothings where whispered into both ears. Any more of this and he’d be coming, but that was the point. Get his body aroused and sensitive before claiming him and sowing him.

The mouth at his neck was removed to his shirt could be pulled off all the way before returning in a trail of feathery kisses down his jaw. His knew was probably a mish-mash of red and purple by this point. Another mouth latched onto one nibble, sucking violently at it and draining it of anything left there was to offer. At first he assumed he was empty, it had been several weeks after his most recent failure, he should be empty by now. Apparently he wasn't as empty as he thought he was, because there was something giving from him.

He was choking on noise and saliva, trying to find the right way to beg for them to advance. His body spasmed, stars dancing across his vision as he came. The touching and sucking and licking didn’t stop, stimulated flesh began to protest before hands began to pull his pants off. There was a soft murmuring among them, words uttered into his flesh. 

Fingers coated in something cold and slick proded at his uncovered entrance, easing their way into him and carefully prying muscles open wide.

“Ease up, relax.”

It was easier said than done. His body naturally wanted to squeeze, to acquire every drop it could and hold it there inside of him. It was counterproductive when he needed to be prepped to prevent tearing and unpleasant, unwanted pain. Whoever was prepping him was patient and meticulous. More fingers that a human hand here pushing into him, pulling him open wide to the maximum. He cried when these fingers left him, only for something bigger to spear into him. It wormed it’s way inside like a writhing snake, his body naturally clamping down around the base. The person who’s chest he was up against groaned.

“So hot and tight!”

Hands and moths continued to wander his flesh, going for the sensitive skin covering blood vessels closest to the skin. How they continued unhindered by the pace the cock inside of him was going was amazing. He was pretty sure he’d come a second time already, but the body barreling into him refused to let him have that bliss before he was back at the cusps of arousal. Eventually a searing hot fluid filled his insides as the cock inside of him softened. The now limp appendage was pulled from him as a new one was thrust inside, cum not given a chance to leak out of his body. He was pressed chest to chest against another body as he was bounced on this new cock. He wasn't sure how many times he reached orgasm before this one too came inside of him, moving him on to the next cock. He was certain his body no longer had any more fluids to ejaculate. That didn’t make his orgasms any less of a climax.

It continued like that, passing him from one erection to the next even when he was to the point of spilling seed from being pumped so painfully full. He was writhing, sandwiched between three bodies as he was pleased over and over and over again. It ended only when he passed out, mind too strained form pleasure to keep going. The last thing he felt before the gentle brace of oblivion was one final ejaculation into him, fluids squelching from the movement as they leaked out of him.

 

Kaito felt Shinichi go boneless in his arms as he came. As soon as he pulled out, the detective’s entrance viced shut to prevent any more cum from leaking out. He passed him over to Heiji who settled him down, Hakuba ran over the Alber’s flushed skin with a damp rag, careful to only dab at certain parts of his anatomy to keep any discomfort to a minimum.

“Think that’ll count as my exercise for the rest of the week?” The ex-thief asked.

Heiji snorted, Fer Shinichi, maybe. Not fer us.”

“He’s right, he came more than we did. Combined.” Hakuba agreed.

Kaito snorted and flopped over besides their resting lover. The scars across his stomach glistened with sweat and water. The Alber internalized so much of his suffering it made it hard to tell what ‘alright’ meant sometimes. Hakuba tossed the rag over with Shinichi’s soiled pants before he and Heiji settled down around Shinichi.

“He’ll be fine for now, albeit sore for the next couple of days.” Kaito mused.

“Yeah, until next time we need ta’ rush him to the hospital, think the doctors are sick of seeing us yet?” Heiji asked.

“We don’t visit often enough to warrant that, but we are probably on their silent vigil list.” Hakuba answered.

If this was insanity, it was a collective one. There were plenty of other couples in a similar boat as them, working to conceive and attain the next generation. The tress of taking the antidote for the apoptoxin and gaining his adult body back had done more damage to him than Haibara had predicted. Maybe it was because he was the one using and using the temporary antidotes. Whatever the reason, his body no longer functioned reproductively as an Alber’s should.

This would be their 10th attempt. Both he and Hakuba knew where Heiji had been coming from, but the Osakan needed to get it in his head this was more than simple detective stubbornness. This was an Alber’s despair that his body wasn’t working as it should, and a stubbornness to prove it wasn’t defective.

“Well, whatever, if it’s what keeps him happy.”

“We’ll just have to keep showing him we’re more than willing to stay, even with all the challenges he has.”

“He finally reached five months these last two attempts, improvement.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a practice at smut, then some semblance of a plot happened.  
> Who here wants me to expand on this?


End file.
